It's just a kiss
by HigureTsukiyo
Summary: Post 4x14. Blaine déprime et s'en va à L.A. De son côté, Kurt se pose des questions par rapport à Adam. Parce qu'Adam n'est pas Blaine. Kurt/Adam, Klaine, avec Cooper, Santana, Tina, Sam, Bryan et David de "The New Normal".


**It's just a Kiss**

_"Just give me a reason_  
_ Just a little bit's enough_  
_ Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again_  
_ It's in the stars_  
_ It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_ We're not broken just bent_  
_ And we can learn to love again"_

(Donne moi juste une raison.

Je me contenterai du minimum.

Juste une seconde, nous ne sommes pas brisés juste abîmés.

Et on peut apprendre a aimer de nouveau.

C'est dans les étoiles.

Ca a été écrit sur les cicatrices de nos coeurs.

Nous ne sommes pas brisés juste abîmés

Et on peut apprendre a aimer de nouveau.)

_"Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
Your not broken just bent and we can learn to love again"  
__  
_

(Donne moi juste une raison.

Je me contenterai du minimum.

Juste une seconde, nous ne sommes pas brisés juste abîmés.

Et on peut apprendre a aimer de nouveau.

Je n'ai jamais cessé.

Tu es toujours écris sur les cicatrices de mon coeur.

Tu n'es pas brisé, juste abîmé et on peut apprendre a aimer de nouveau. )

**Just give me a reason - Pink! **

_Hello ^w^_

_Alors, je ne sais plus vraiment d'ou m'est venue cette idée mais , la voilà ! _

_Adam/Kurt + Klaine ft Santana, Sam, Tina , Cooper ainsi que Bryan et David de "the new normal". _

_Post 4x14. _

_Bonne lecture :D _

_Higu._

* * *

Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Chaste, pur et innocent. Cependant, tout dans l'esprit de Kurt lui criait que c'était mal. Pas la bonne pression. Pas la bonne position. Pas la bonne personne.

Dieu savait pourtant que Kurt Hummel avait vécu une histoire désastreuse en matière de baisers, alors il aurait dû profiter d'un baiser qui était en soit plutôt bien.

Le premier ? Avec Brittany Pierce, une fille douce et attachante, qu'il avait appris à apprécier au fil du temps, mais une fille ! Ça n'avait pas été traumatisant, mais tout de même ! Il était gay, merci bien. De plus, il ne l'avait fait que pour prouver quelque chose à son père, pas la meilleure raison possible, surtout pour un premier baiser. C'était une petite erreur, mais une erreur quand même.

Le second ? David Karofsky. Un vestiaire. Une confrontation. Un secret révélé. Beaucoup de larmes et de peur. Il en avait eut des cauchemars et des sueurs froides pendant des semaines.

Ce baiser là n'avait rien de cela et Adam en théorie parfait. L'ancien Kurt Hummel en aurait jubilé et aurait certainement crié comme une collégienne hystérique s'il avait su ce qui l'attendait. Parce qu'Adam était tout ce qu'aurait voulu Kurt à l'époque : il était gentil, compatissant, drôle, anglais, ANGLAIS et dieu que son accent était sexy ! Il chantait et dansait, il aimait Broadway et les comédies musicales, il était affectueux, romantique et il fallait l'avouer, sexy. De plus, il n'embrassait pas mal, il n'était juste pas...

_Blaine. _

Maudit Hobbit aux yeux de chiot battu sautillant !

Parce que le problème venait de là. Adam n'était pas Blaine.

Adam ne sautait pas sur les meubles en chantant. Blaine si. Adam n'avait pas une obsession ridicule et inquiétante pour le gel, les nœuds papillons et Harry Potter. Blaine si. Adam n'avait pas ce regard qui donnait à Kurt l'impression de se perdre en chemin. Blaine si.

Si Kurt n'écoutait que sa raison, il choisirait Adam, bien évidemment. Adam représentait la sûreté. Blaine l'avait trompé pour l'amour du ciel !

Mais Adam n'était pas Blaine, c'était là son seul défaut. Son cœur, son corps le lui disait, le lui hurlait.

« -Kurt ?

Il ne ressentait rien pour Adam, si ce n'était de l'amitié, du respect et de la sympathie. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. On ne basait pas une relation de couple que sur ça. Kurt ne se mettait pas en colère pour Adam. Il ne souffrait pas de son absence. Il n'avait pas l'impression que son cœur se brisait à chaque dispute -et encore, pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il y en ait ! Adam était bien trop conciliant pour cela.

-Kurt, tu m'inquiètes, chuchota Adam.

-J'ai couché avec Blaine, annonça Kurt.

Adam sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis sourit.

-Kurt, tu es resté avec lui pendant presque deux ans, je m'en doute.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Enfin si, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que... J'ai couché avec lui au mariage qui n'était pas un mariage de M. Schuester. Je lui ai dis que nous n'étions que des amis mais... J'ai couché avec lui.

-Oh.

-Et je... Je me sens mal de t'avoir fait ça parce que tu es génial.

-Je ne suis pas lui.

-Je suis tellement...

-Non, le coupa Adam. Ne t'excuse pas. Je l'ai toujours su... Alors, bats toi pour lui, ok ?

-Je ne pense pas que...

-Vous n'étiez pas assez mûrs, maintenant si, vous pouvez le faire.

Et n'était-ce pas pathétique ? Kurt annonçait à son petit-ami qu'il l'avait trompé avec son ex et tout ce qu'Adam faisait était de le consoler et de le pousser vers Blaine. Peut-être que c'était le plan, que c'était une vengeance intelligente, parce que Kurt se sentait encore plus mal.

-Adam...

-Ne t'en fais pas. Sois heureux Kurt, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. »

Adam disparu après cela et Kurt était plus perdu que jamais.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le mariage qui n'était est pas un et Kurt faisait n'importe quoi en cours et n'importe quoi au travail. Quand à ce qu'il faisait faisait à l'appartement... Eh bien, pas grand chose. Rien même. Il était incapable de se concentrer, son esprit se fixant sur Blaine puis sur Adam pour revenir à Blaine et c'était toujours le même refrain.

Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine.

« -Ok ! Ça suffit ! S'exclama Santana un matin.

-Excuse moi ?

-J'en ai ma claque Porcelaine ! Tu es aussi aveugle que ton satané Hobbit ! Il a fait une connerie, passe à autre chose ! Tu l'aimes, il t'aime et vous allez crever si vous continuez comme ça !

-Satan, je ne peux pas me remettre avec Blaine, soupira Kurt.

-Arrête tes putains de conneries ! On sait tout les deux que Docteur Who s'est tiré à cause de ça !

-Tu n'as pas aidé d'ailleurs.

-Tu sais que je l'ai fais pour toi... Et pour le Hobbit.

-Quoi ?

-Brittany m'a parlé de lui... Kurt, il ne va pas bien. Enfin il n'allait pas bien et... Bouche de mérou m'a appelé hier. Blaine est parti à L.A et il semblait dévasté !

-Depuis quand écoutes-tu Sam, hein ?

-C'est son meilleur ami !

-_JE_ suis son meilleur ami ! Rectifia Kurt avec force.

-On est jaloux ? Si c'est le cas, commence a agir comme tel.

-Pardon?

-J'ai pigé qu'il t'a fait du mal, mais bon sang Porcelaine, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir que ce mec t'aime plus que tout au monde. Laisse moi résumer : tout allait bien pour lui. Dalton ? Il avait toute l'école à ses pieds ! Il vivait caché dans son gayland paradisiaque et il était le roi. Puis, tu es arrivé. Il a affronté ses peurs : Karofsky, le bal de promo, il a dansé avec toi devant tout le monde, Kurt, si tu veux mon avis, c'est ce que j'appelle avoir des couilles. Il s'est fait transférer pour être avec toi. Il a failli perdre un œil à cause de ce connard de Smythe à la tronche de suricate, juste parce qu'il voulait te protéger.

-Il m'a aussi trompé, répéta Kurt.

-Oh s'il-te-plaît, grogna la latina. Comparé à tous cela, ce n'est pas si grave, d'ailleurs, rappelle moi pourquoi tu flirtais avec un autre l'année dernière ? C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Charly ? Non. Hum...

-Chandler et ça n'a rien à voir Satan.

-Répond à la question.

-Parce que Blaine ne me donnait pas assez d'attention, soupira Kurt.

-Tu as ta réponse Porcelaine. Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu as couché avec Blaine... Oh ne fais pas ta tête de pucelle avec moi Ladyface !

-Bien !

-Je veux juste que tu sois heureux Kurt, et je veux la même chose pour Blaine, il a fait une connerie mais il n'est pas un super-héros, il n'est qu'un humain, pense-y.

Santana l'embrassa sur le front avec tendresse -geste particulièrement étrange venant d'elle et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Satan ?

-Hum ?

-Merci. »

* * *

Blaine soupira en entendant son téléphone sonner. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un petit moment à lui, pour réfléchir, alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils s'acharnent tous? Il avait conscience du fait que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui, c'était touchant, mais franchement? Il voulait juste s'apitoyer sur son sort.

_"-Sam, grogna t-il en répondant._

_-Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un sms pour me dire que tu es bien arrivé, soupira le blond._

_-Je suis bien arrivé._

_-N'emploies pas ce ton avec moi Blaine ! Je sais que ..._

_-Non. Sam... J'ai juste besoin d'un moment, okay?_

_-J'ai parlé avec Santana aujourd'hui, elle m'a dit que Kurt..._

_-Depuis quand vous parlez-vous hein? Je ne veux pas savoir..._

_-Mec..._

_-Sam, il est avec Adam, okay? Il est avec Adam à New-York, dans la ville de ses rêves avec son mec parfait, ses airs de prince charmant et son accent anglais et moi... Je ne suis qu'un jouet, celui qu'il utilise quand il vient à Lima et que son copain lui manque et ..._

_-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai Blaine._

_-Ah ouais? Pourquoi a t-il couché avec moi alors? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est acharné à dire qu'on est juste amis? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles pendant deux semaines? _

_-Il est juste paumé vieux, laisse lui du temps._

_-Je ne fais que ça ! Combien de temps va t-il falloir que je paye? Hein? _

_-Je ne sais pas, mais ça s'arrangera..._

Blaine senti une larme couler le long de sa joue et l'essuya du bout des doigts en reniflant. Il détestait ce qu'il était devenu à cause de Kurt. Il haissait ça, le pire, c'était que malgré ça, il l'aimait plus que n'importe quoi au monde.

-Blaine?

L'adolescent se retourna vers la voix. Il en lâcha presque le téléphone. Bryan. Un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis au moins dix ans se tenait juste là.

-B-bryan? _Sam... Je te rappelle !_

Blaine raccrocha et observa attentivement Bryan.. Même sourire, style vestimentaire différent, il semblait plus musclé et bronzé mais en dehors de ça, il n'avait pas vraiment changé.

-Blainy, tu as une mine horrible.

-Merci, ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi ,rit Blaine avant de croiser les bras et de faire semblant de bouder.

-Oh aller Bry, laisse lui un peu de mou, tu vois bien qu'il semble être en pleine crise.

-Oh ! Blainy, je te présente David. Mon fiancé ! Annonça joyeusement Bryan.

Blaine tendit la main à l'homme en tentant de sourire.

-Enchanté, dit-il. Et félicitations !

-Merci, chantonnèrent les deux hommes.

Blaine voulait ça lui aussi, pouvoir annoncer ses fiançailles avec Kurt, être heureux et ...

-J'en ai toujours voulu à Coop' tu sais? Soupira t-il, il ne devait pas penser à Kurt. Pas maintenant.

-Il me l'a dit, mais ce n'était juste pas fait pour fonctionner. Je suis heureux maintenant.

-J'en suis content alors !

-David? Tu veux bien aller nous faire du café? Et du chocolat pour Blainy ?

-Je bois du café aussi ! S'exclama Blaine.

-Bien, deux cafés alors.

-Bry tu sais très bien que... Oh ! Oui ! Bien sûr !

David s'en alla précipitamment, Blaine cligna des yeux, pas très sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis Bryan s'assit à côté de lui et lui pris la main.

-Blaine...

-Il est canon, commenta le bouclé, Coop' doit mourir de jalousie.

-C'est vrai, il est génial, mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de David.

-Pourquoi alors?

-Cooper m'a appelé parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Je vais bien.

-Blaine, quand nous sommes arrivés , tu étais au téléphone et tu étais sur le point de fondre en larmes. C'était ton petit-ami?

-Non... Je n'ai pas de... Non.. Sam est mon meilleur ami.

-Vous vous êtes disputés?

-Non.. Enfin oui. Il veut que je rentre... Je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Lima... Lima me rappelle Kurt, Bryan. Et je ... Je risque de devenir fou si je reste là bas parce que tout est lui là bas. Je ne peux même pas mettre les pieds dans mon café préféré sans penser que c'est là bas qu'on allait.. Et... Au lycée c'est encore pire !

-Aller, raconte moi tout Blainy.

-Je ne veux pas te...

-La ferme Anderson, je suis l'adulte ici !

Blaine laissa s'échapper un petit rire, Bryan lui avait vraiment manqué, puis, il redevint sérieux.

-Tu es autoritaire, chuchota t-il, un peu comme Kurt. En fait, Kurt te ressemble beaucoup. Il adore la mode et Broadway.. Il ... On est sorti ensemble pendant presque deux ans... Mais ensuite il est parti à New-York et .. Je l'ai trompé Bryan... Je l'ai trompé alors que je voulais faire ma vie avec lui. Je voulais l'épouser et avoir des enfants avec lui .. Je lui avais même fait une fausse bague en papier mâché l'année dernière...

-J'ai vraiment choisi le mauvais frère, plaisanta Bryan, j'aurai dû attendre que tu grandisses.

Blaine lui offrit un sourire sans joie.

-Je l'ai trompé, je ne suis pas vraiment un modèle.

-Tu as fais une erreur, mais ça peut toujours se réparer.

-Non. Kurt est... Il a quelqu'un maintenant.. à New York. Je comprends... Mais il est revenu à Lima pour le mariage de notre professeur de chorale et on a couché ensemble.. Il m'a dit que ce n'était qu'entre amis mais... Je pensais vraiment que ça voulait dire quelque chose de plus , tu vois?

-Ce n'était pas le cas?

-Non. Apparemment, ce n'était que pour le fun, on est soit disant amis, mais ce sont des conneries ! On a jamais été amis... Même à l'époque où je ne ... Je n'avais pas le courage d'assumer, on a jamais été amis, on flirtait et on chantait et ... On s'aimait et maintenant... Il est retourné à New-York aux côtés de monsieur l'anglais parfait et je n'ai plus de nouvelles.

-Tu as pensé au fait qu'il lui faut du temps? Il doit retrouver sa confiance en toi et ce n'est pas facile.

-J'y ai pensé Bryan mais... Il a trompé son copain avec moi déjà et ... Je pense qu'il avait juste besoin d'une partie de jambe en l'air et j'étais là... C'était simple, on se connaît déjà par coeur et...

-Non mon chéri, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

-Je suis amoureux de lui, tu sais? Genre... Vraiment très amoureux...

-Je m'en doute, sourit Bryan. Tu verras, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, dit Bryan en le prenant dans ses bras.

Blaine se laissa emporter par l'étreinte que lui offrait l'adulte. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou, respira profondément, c'était apaisant et il avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer, enfin, Morphée le frappa comme un coup de tonnerre, il était tellement fatigué...

-Bry?

-Chut, murmura Bryan à David, il dort. Il a le coeur brisé David...

-Ca s'arrangera , sourit David, il a le meilleur conseillé et oreiller au monde."

* * *

Kurt s'apprêtait a appeler Cooper Anderson pour essayer d'arranger les choses avec Blaine quand son téléphone sonna dans sa main. Le nom de Tina était affiché.

"-Salut Tina, soupira t-il.

-Salut Kurt, répondit la jeune femme froidement et okay, d'où venait ce ton? Ecoute, poursuivit-elle, je sais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait que je ne me mêlais plus de votre histoire mais.. Merde Kurt ! Tu ne pourrais pas un peu prendre en considération ses sentiments?

-Excuse moi?

-Blaine est à L.A parce que tu lui as fais du mal...

-Je sais Tina, je suis en train d'essayer d'arranger les choses, Adam et moi nous avons rompu et j'essaie de choper un vol pour L.A...

-Tu as couché avec lui, continua Tina , tu es reparti vers ton mec et tu ne lui as pas donné de nouvelles !

-Je ne suis plus avec Adam, Tina.

-Il faut que tu comprennes Kurt ! Je sais que B' a fait une connerie ! Mais tu étais à New York et tu vivais le rêve parfait et nous.. Nous restions ici ! A McKinley et tu ne te rends pas compte de... C'était difficile, de passer dans ces couloirs ou... Vous nous hantiez ! On avait pas un seul endroit où aller parce que tout nous rappelait les moments que nous passions avec vous et...

-Tina ! Cria presque Kurt. Je sais ! Je commence a comprendre et ... Bon sang ! J'essaie d'arranger les choses. Je sais que... C'était difficile pour vous.

-Tu... Et Adam?

-On a rompu. Adam a compris... Que ... Blaine est le seul, ok?

-Tu vas le ramener alors?

-Je vais essayer.

-Merci Kurt !

-Ne me remercie pas... J'ai été vraiment con, hein?

-Ouais. Mais si tu le ramènes ... Tu seras pardonné.

-Je ferai de mon mieux !

-Courage alors."

Tina raccrocha . Kurt se laissa tomber sur son canapé.

Courage.

* * *

Lorsque Kurt arriva à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à un être humain. Il était déjà cinq heure du matin, il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se rouler en boule et dormir. Pour toujours de préférence.

"-Vous êtes vraiment deux abrutis, lui dit Cooper quand il le vit.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Cooper, soupira le châtain.

-J'espère que tu vas arranger les choses Kurtie parce que tu as vraiment fait n'importe quoi avec mon petit frère.

-Encore? Vous allez tous me dire la même chose?

-Oui ! Écoute, je t'apprécie, mais quand il s'agit de mon frère, la question ne se pose même pas, je prends son parti. Quand je le retrouve déprimé comme jamais et qu'il s'endort dans les bras de mon ex c'est que ça ne va vraiment pas.

-C'est quoi cette histoire?

-Bryan et moi on est sorti ensemble y'a très longtemps de ça. Je ne voulais rien de sérieux et il voulait un mariage et des enfants. Quand Blaine est arrivé, je l'ai appelé parce que Bryan a toujours été plus doué que moi pour ce genre de choses. Ils ont parlé et Blaine s'est endormi dans ses bras, et si j'en crois ta tête, tu n'as pas dormi énormément non plus, hein?

-N-non, balbutia Kurt, je n'ai pas arrêté de réfléchir.

-Aller, allons-y, sourit Cooper, il est temps pour vous de régler ça et de la bonne manière !"

* * *

Cooper arriva en compagnie de Kurt chez lui, David était confortablement installé sur l'un des fauteuils.

"-Ils dorment encore? Demanda l'aîné des Anderson.

David hocha la tête et bailla.

Cooper s'installa sur le canapé puis se releva tout à coup, se rappelant que Kurt était là, lui aussi.

-J'avais complètement oublié ! David, je te présente Kurt, Kurt, je te présente David, le fiancé de Bryan !

-Enchanté, chuchota Kurt presque timidement.

-De même, répondit David. Je suppose que tu es l'ex petit-ami de Blaine?

-O-oui.

-Vous êtes tout les deux dans le même état, commenta David. Tu es prêt a lui pardonner alors?

-Oui... Je..

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer, dit gentiment David. Je comprends. Ce n'est pas une situation facile. L'important, c'est que vous vous retrouviez.

Kurt hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment ou se mettre, tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était voir Blaine, s'excuser, le prendre dans ses bras, s'assurer qu'il était encore là, l'embrasser, lui dire que tout irait bien.

* * *

Kurt entra dans la chambre où Blaine -et Bryan se rappela t-il, dormaient sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas les réveiller. La première chose qui le frappa fût la position dans laquelle se trouvait son ex petit-ami. Blaine était blotti contre Bryan et Kurt senti son coeur se briser : Blaine ressemblait à un enfant effrayé recherchant du réconfort chez un adulte, à un enfant terrifié après un cauchemar qui voulait simplement se sentir en sécurité.

Kurt se souvint alors qu'il était le responsable. Tina avait eut raison. Blaine l'avait trompé, c'était vrai, mais Kurt avait été égoïste. Tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais tourner la page, il avait décidé de sortir avec Adam -et de le blesser en chemin, et même en sachant que Blaine n'attendait que son feu vert pour qu'ils se remettent -enfin ! - ensemble, Kurt avait couché avec lui pour ensuite lui sortir la carte de l'amitié.

Ce n'était pas eux. Ça avait été la première fois où il n'y avait pas eu d'amour entre eux. Kurt avait tourné leur relation en quelque chose de purement physiquement et il se haïssait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir entaché quelque chose de pur et sacré.

Kurt s'installa le plus silencieusement possible sur le fauteuil présent et s'enroula dans le plaid pour cesser de trembloter. Confortable, il pouvait se permettre de réfléchir.

Blaine et lui avaient été considérés comme l'un des couples les plus adorables pendant longtemps et ce temps là lui manquait.

C'était ça grandir, hein? Changer. Prendre ses responsabilités. Ne plus avoir de temps pour les autres à cause des dîtes responsabilités? Si c'était ça, il ne voulait pas grandir. Il voulait retrouver son innocence, retourner à McKinley, embrasser Blaine chastement au détour d'un couloir vide juste parce qu'il le pouvait, se disputer avec Rachel et faire un duel de Diva avec elle , faire les ongles de Mercedes et partager ses secrets avec elle. Amener un verre de lait chaud à Finn et discuter avec lui, rouler des yeux quand Puck et Santana faisaient des commentaires à propos de leur relation. Il voulait pouvoir s'asseoir dans la salle du Glee Club et critiquer les vêtements et choix musicaux de M. Schuester. Il voulait être un adolescent...

Il ne pourrait pas retrouver tout ça, du moins, pas à l'identique, mais il pouvait encore rattraper un peu les choses, c'était possible, n'est-ce pas?

La fatigue s'empara de lui et il se laissa bercer par le silence entrecoupé de la respiration régulière de Blaine.

* * *

"-Kurt... ? Bryan , pourquoi Kurt est-il là?

-Je ne sais pas, attends Blaine ! C'est lui Kurt? Le Kurt qui... Ton ex Kurt?

-Hmm, oui.

-Bon sang ! Tu as aussi bon goût que ton frère ! Il est sexy ! Bien joué !

-Je sais, soupira Blaine, dommage que je n'ai pas pu le garder, hein? Il est adorable...

-Aller, va réveiller ton prince charmant !

-Bryan... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?

-Le laisser te récupérer. Mais, tu te laisses courir un peu. Tu as fais de ton mieux, c'est un peu à lui de faire des efforts, ok?

-Et s'il décide de s'en aller parce que j'essaie de le faire courir?

-Il est venu de New-York jusqu'ici pour te voir, je ne pense pas qu'il va abandonner au bout de cinq minutes. Maintenant va le réveiller !

-D-d'accord."

Kurt se demanda si c'était un rêve. Il ne connaissait pas la deuxième voix. C'était peut-être Bryan? Ou alors, il rêvait ce qui était également possible.

"-Kurt? Kurt, réveille toi.

Oh. Les deux mains posées sur ses genoux irradiaient de chaleur et c'était comme si son corps reconnaissait Blaine. Les picotements étaient là, comme toujours, son coeur battait la chamade et semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa cage thoracique pour trouver Blaine.

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et ils se plongèrent dans les yeux mordorés du brun.

-Blaine..."

* * *

Les deux adolescents se fixaient droit dans les yeux, aucun d'eux n'osaient parler.

Kurt ne savait pas par ou commencer. Les excuses? Non, trop banal. Sa rupture avec Adam? Oh oui, une très bonne façon, ramener un ex dans la conversation pour récupérer son ex? Très intelligent, surtout si Kurt voulait que Blaine se braque. Parler de la pluie et du beau temps? Logique, il avait simplement traversé un continent pour parler météo, bien sûr. A quoi pensait-il?

Blaine, de son côté, tentait d'écouter les conseils de Bryan et de les mettre en pratique. Si Kurt devait courir, le brun ne pouvait pas entamer la conversation, n'est-ce pas? Sauf que voilà, au bout de dix minutes à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, Blaine commençait à avoir mal aux genoux.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, son regard se reposa sur Kurt et il éclata de rire parce que la situation était ridicule. Ils étaient amis, les meilleurs amis du monde, ils étaient restés ensemble pendant près de deux ans, c'était compliqué de croire qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se parler.

"-Depuis quand ne trouves-tu pas les mots? Se moqua gentiment Blaine.

Kurt se mit à rire à son tours, il en pleurait et Blaine voulait pleurer aussi parce qu'il avait presque oublié à quel point ce rire cristallin lui avait manqué.

-On croit toujours autant pour les conversations importantes, hein? Souffla Kurt.

-Il faut croire, répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules, on devrait être habitué pourtant. Tu veux que je te facilite la tâche?

-S'il-te-plaît.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici?

-Tu devais me faciliter la tâche Blaine !

-J'ai lancé la conversation !

-C'est vrai... Je... Ça a commencé avec Sam et Santana qui se sont apparemment mis a comploter derrière notre dos. Tina m'a ensuite appelé aussi, c'est ce qui m'a décidé je suppose, même si j'ai su qu'il fallait que je te vois et que je te parle depuis que j'ai... J'ai rompu avec Adam.

-Tu as rompu avec Adam donc tu as voulu me voir? Pour que ton "ami" te console?

-Ce n'est pas sorti comme je le voulais ! Blaine, écoute moi pendant cinq minutes sans m'interrompre, ok?

Blaine hocha la tête et Kurt détestait voir la peine dans ce regard qu'il aimait tant.

Alors Kurt raconta. Il raconta comment il avait essayé d'oublier Blaine avec Adam et à quel point ça avait été difficile. Il lui dit que Adam était parfait mais qu'il n'était pas Blaine. Il lui dit qu'au mariage il n'avait pas été prêt. Il s'excusa, lui dit qu'il avait rompu avec Adam et que l'anglais avait encore une fois été plus que parfait en acceptant sans faire d'histoire.

Kurt se leva et cette fois ci, c'est lui qui se mit à genoux devant Blaine. Il prit ses mains entre les siennes, baissa la tête avant de la relever pour regarder le bouclé.

-Blaine je... Bon sang ! Pourquoi c'est si difficile? Ça ne devrait pas l'être !

-Il y a déjà eut pire. Tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai voulu te parler de sexe? Plaisanta Blaine.

-Oh arrête, ne parle pas de ça maintenant ! Soupira Kurt en roulant des yeux. Bref ! Ce soir là, au parc, quand tu m'as dis que tu avais été avec ... Un autre... J'ai vraiment eu l'impression de sentir mon coeur se briser. Et ça faisait tellement mal Blaine.. Mais tu me manquais alors j'ai accepté de redevenir ton ami et j'ai cru que me mettre avec Adam rendrait les choses plus faciles... Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Adam était génial...Mais il n'était pas toi. A chaque fois que j'étais avec lui, je cherchais les petites choses qui faisaient qu'il n'était pas toi et ... Je détestais ça... Au mariage ... Tu me manquais tellement que j'ai utilisé cette stupide excuse du "deux amis qui s'entraident" et c'était .. Je suis désolé B', j'ai été un abruti ...

-Tu l'as été, confirma Blaine.

-Et je t'ai blessé.

-C'est vrai, opina Blaine. Je suppose qu'on est a égalité.

-Ce n'est pas un concours !

-Je le sais très bien Kurt ! J'essaie d'arranger les choses là.

-Bryan t'a dit que tu devais me laisser courir, sourit Kurt.

-Tu as entendu ça hein?

-Ouais, enfin, je dormais à moitié..

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te faire courir, avoua Blaine, je crois qu'on a assez couru tout les deux.

-Est-ce qu'on est trop loin pour revenir?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais... On a toujours survécu. On peut toujours essayer.

-Tu me pardonnes?

-Je te propose un marché, sourit le bouclé. On ne revient pas sur ça. Rien a pardonner. Ni de mon côté, ni du tien. On efface l'addition. Okay?

-Okay, murmura Kurt."

Blaine hocha légèrement la tête et Kurt se redressa un peu, juste assez pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine.

Oh, les voilà. C'était comme revenir chez soi, c'était doux et plein de souvenirs. Certains joyeux ,d'autres amer , mais toujours aussi familier..

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage d'en dessous, Cooper faisait les cent pas.

"-Tu veux bien arrêter de stresser? Lui demanda Bryan.

-Non ! Tu ne les connais pas, ces deux là sont... Frustrant ! Ils seraient capables de revenir en se détestant !

-Cooper, lui dit David calmement, ce gosse a traversé le pays en large pour venir arranger les choses, ils ne vont pas faire n'importe quoi.

-Vous ne les connaissez pas, répéta Cooper. Blaine et Kurt sont... Raaaa ! Ils sont tout les deux tombés amoureux au premier regard, ils ont pourtant mis des mois à se mettre ensemble parce que Blaine a décidé que Kurt avait besoin d'un mentor, pas d'un petit-ami, il a même chanter "When I get you alone" dans un GAP pour l'un des employés pour la Saint-Valentin pendant que Kurt faisait les choeurs ! Il a embrassé l'une des meilleures amies de Kurt parce qu'il pensait qu'il était peut être hétéro ! Il a trouvé intelligent d'aller voir le père de Kurt pour lui dire d'avoir LA conversation avec lui à peine une semaine avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble.

-Il n'a pas fait ça ! S'écria Bryan.

-Si, si , je t'assure. Ils ont quelque chose de magnifique, mais quand ils le veulent, ils sont complètement aveugles et idiots, autant l'un que l'autre !

-Au moins, ils ne crient pas, commenta David, c'est bon signe.

-Ou alors... Oh dieu ! Peut être qu'ils sont en train de ... Mon petit-frère.. C'est comme mon bébé et...

-Oh Dieu ! S'exclama à son tour Bryan.. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils... ? Je me souviens de lui quand il était tout petit... Ils ont couché ensemble au mariage, il me l'a dit hier .. POURQUOI JE N AI PAS CAPTE ? Cooper... Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

-Vous êtes ridicules ! Soupira David. Ils peuvent parler comme des personnes civilisées sans se crier dessus et sans finir sur un lit.

-David ! Ne me mets pas d'images en tête! S'indigna Bryan.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Bryan, tu sais qu'il faudra affronter ça avec notre enfant, n'est-ce pas?

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Mais... ça sera horrible ! Je ne pourrais pas faire ça David !

-Bien, bien, je m'en occuperai.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi calme?

-Ouais, donne nous la recette monsieur docteur parfait !

-Vous êtes des drama queens. Ces gosses s'aiment, mais là, ils se retrouvent à peine, à mon avis, il va leur falloir du temps, parce qu'ils ont traversé une grosse épreuve quand même.

-J'aurai dû parler avec Kurt et lui interdire de fricoter avec mon petit-frère, paniqua Cooper. Je suis un horrible frère !

-Cooper, ne me met pas ces images en tête ! On parle de Blaine ! Je ne veux pas imaginer ça !

-On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe? Demanda Blaine en descendant les escaliers, sa main liée à celle de Kurt.

-Vous avez été rapide ! S'écria Cooper. Oh mon dieu , trop rapide... Bryan, aide moi !

Bryan se jeta dans les bras de David en sanglotant.

-Je ne veux pas y penser David.

-C'est quoi ce délire? S'enquit Blaine.

-Cooper et Bryan pensent que vous étiez en train de ... Retrouver votre connexion? Expliqua David.

Le visage de Kurt passa au pourpre alors que Blaine éclata de rire.

-Ca nous aurait pris plus longtemps que ça, rit Blaine. On discutait simplement.

-ON NE VEUT PAS SAVOIR! Hurla Cooper.

-Ignorez les, les garçons, soupira David, ça vous dit une glace? Je vous invite.

-Ne les encourage pas ! Grogna Bryan.

Kurt secoua la tête et se retint d'éclater de rire également. Son regard trouva celui de Blaine et il vit la même question dans son esprit.

_Tu crois qu'on sera comme eux un jour? _

Blaine déposa alors un baiser sur son front et murmura un je t'aimeà son oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi, sourit Kurt."

* * *

A New York, Santana était sur ses gardes. Elle attendait impatiemment que son téléphone daigne vibrer. Quand ce fut enfin le cas, elle se jeta dessus comme si sa vie en dépendant.

"-_Il était temps bouche de mérou, grogna t-elle._

_-Hey ! Je fais de mon mieux. Cooper m'a appelé en larmes parce que son bébé allait s'envoyer en l'air. _

_-T'es pas sérieux là._

_-Si, si, il croit que Kurt et Blaine ne vont pas s'arrêter maintenant qu'ils se sont remis ensemble._

_-WANKY ! Attends... C'est bon.. C'est officiel? Klaine est de retour? _

_-Ouaip ! S'exclama joyeusement Sam._

_-BERRY ! Hurla Santana. KLAINE EST DE RETOUR !_

-TU N AS PAS BESOIN DE HURLER SANTANA ! Hurla en retour Rachel. BRODY EST EN TRAIN DE DORMIR !

-JE N EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! KLAINE EST DE RETOUR !

-VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER? J ESSAIE DE DORMIR !

-TA GUEULE KEN ! ON T A RIEN DEMANDE !_ Bouche de mérou , il faut que j'appelle Puckerman ! Il faut qu'on fête ça ! _

_-Ca marche ! KLAINE IS BACK ! _

_-KLAINE IS BACK ! Confirma Santana."_

Et quand elle entendit les hurlements de Noah Puckerman au téléphone et les grognements de Finn à propos de son petit-frère, Santana su qu'elle adorait vraiment être du côté Klaine. Parce que même les garces peuvent apprécier l'amour.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce petit OS. J'espère que vous avez apprécié !

Bisous , bisous et à bientôt ;)

Higu !


End file.
